The present invention relates to a rack and pinion gear assembly, and more particularly to an improved bushing for urging the rack into engagement with the pinion gear.
The rack and pinion gear assembly may be used in an automobile in its steering system. When so used, the gear assembly is subjected to numerous shocks and vibrations as part of normal wear. After an extended period of use, backlash or play may develop between the rack and the pinion gear. This play is undesirable because it decreases the responsiveness of the steering system and results in excessive "play" being felt at the steering wheel.
Numerous solutions have been devised to eliminate play between a rack and a pinion gear. In one solution a U-shaped plastic bushing or yoke is disposed in sliding contact with the side of the rack opposite the rack teeth. A spring acting between the housing of the gear assembly and the yoke urges the rack teeth into engagement with the pinion gear. In another solution, the rack is supported in an annular bushing fabricated from a resilient plastic material. The resilience of the bushing serves to urge the rack teeth into engagement with the pinion gear.
With either of these solutions, a portion of the bushing which bears against the rack will become worn. When this occurs, undesirable play develops between the rack and pinion gear. To restore the gear assembly to its original condition, the entire bushing must be replaced even though only a portion of it is worn.